


Walk a Mile in Another Queen's Crown

by TheQueerSlimShady



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Awkwardness, Bodyswap, kind of a crackfic, no ships, short Anne and Anna rights, starts off serious but gets funny, wacky hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerSlimShady/pseuds/TheQueerSlimShady
Summary: The six wives of Henry VIII wake up in new bodies....again!After the Queens somehow swap bodies one day, they end up learning a lot about each other by having to live as each other.Or some of them just pull pranks and learn literally nothing.aka, the Bodyswap au that nobody asked for
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Walk a Mile in Another Queen's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a specific cast, but more how I specifically enjoy visualizing each queen. I really enjoy short Anne and Anna because I think they're somehow more chaotic and badass respectively like that. You can imagine it another way while reading though, idk.

The scream that rang out through the house woke Anne up with a start. She quickly sat up, recognizing the voice as Kitty’s and that concerned her very much. Nightmares, and the subsequent yelling they created, were still common occurrences in the Queen’s household but they had thankfully decreased in frequency and intensity for all of them after many late-night talks and emotional support. Who knew finding people who care and support you can help you move past your trauma? Wild.

That being said, Anne hadn’t heard Kitty scream with such intensity and terror since the first few nights after being reincarnated. It was blood-curdling and usually left a sobbing, hysterical Kitty in its wake. She sounded as if she was being murdered… again.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Anne darted out of bed in order to assist her cousin, with no notice to her surroundings. That idea was quickly cut short as she fell face first onto the floor.

It was strange, like she misjudged how quickly her feet would hit the floor. It felt like her legs weren’t fully her own.

She groaned a little while getting up and finally took a second to look at the room she was in. It wasn’t her own.

_Where was she?_

Yup, this definitely wasn’t her hodge-podge, mess of a room with crazy tapestries and posters hung haphazardly on the lime green walls and piles of clothes strewn about. There was no lumpy, purple beanbag chair with duct tape covering its many rips, no massive pile of miscellaneous pillows in the corner of the room, no strange collection of weird lamps spread around giving off different colors of light. There was no organized chaos that only Anne seemed to understand and find comfort in.

Instead, she stood in front of a well-polished, mahogany dresser. Looking back at the bed she was previously in, she saw the plush white comforter with gold trim on the ends and a tasteful amount of pillows organized by size at the head. Surrounding her were cheerful yellow walls that remained bare yet brightened the impossibly tidy room and its elegant yet minimalistic design. The only thing out of place was the comforter that she was still partially tangled up in.

_Oh yeah, totally Catalina’s room. How did she get in there?_

The oddest thing about the room was the fact that Catalina wasn’t in it. Perplexed but determined, Anne decided to table the issue because her cousin was her first priority at the moment. She could figure out what happened to herself last night afterwards. As she moved to the already open door, feeling off kilter like her center of balance wasn’t where it normally was, she just presumed that she got up to some crazy drunken hijinks that she simply doesn’t remember (despite not having a hangover).

She awkwardly ran to Kitty’s room only to see the girl standing outside her own door looking dazed and scared. _She’s probably still out of it from her nightmare. She may not even be sure where she is._ Anne rushed over to her to grab her attention and hopefully bring her back to reality. Thinking a moment, she slowed her pace in order to not further frighten the poor girl by ambushing her. Her brain was going a million miles a minute, but she had done this enough to know that you can’t just yank someone out of a dream or flashback.

“Hey Kitkat, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Whatever it is, you’re safe now.” She kept her voice soft and even, but the blood was pumping so loud in her ears that she could barely hear herself speak.

Once the girl noticed her, whatever Anne said or did only seemed to set her off more. Kat pointed at Anne and screamed again. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Anne, although freaked out, continued, “Kat, It’s just me! It’s Anne, your favorite cousin!” The more she spoke, the more she realized that her voice didn’t sound quite right. It had a lower register than what she normally sounded like. She also realized as she approached Kat, that she was suddenly taller than her, which is particularly strange because if she remembers correctly, she was the shortest of the Queens her entire second life. It was something they never let her forget. Do adults just get random growth spurts in one night?

“What the hell?” Anne looked down at herself and saw her hands which were decidedly much darker and smoother than her naturally pasty complexion. There weren’t any calluses from tree climbing and skin picking or chewed up nails. Her body was taller and curvier than the one she knew just yesterday, covered in pajamas that she did not own. She reached up to her hair, only to feel the soft, shoulder length curls that resided there instead of her long, straight hair. This is _not_ good.

Anne let out a scream of her own, only to follow it with another louder, “What the hell?!”

She kept repeating that phrase while feeling her face, finally coming to the conclusion that not only was she not in her own body, but that she was probably in someone else’s body. Specifically, someone who she knew would not be happy that Anne of all people now had control of said body. That thought terrified her beyond belief.

Kat was now in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. She was still staring at Anne with eyes the size of dinner plates, and Anne was pretty sure she hadn’t blinked in the last few minutes. She’s not even completely sure if Kat was still breathing. Part of Anne still wanted to help her cousin through whatever had scared her so bad, but considering how she reacted to her presence, Kitty might have somehow known that Anne wasn’t who she appeared to be, which just created more questions in her head.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind Anne. Suddenly frozen, every muscle, that still felt completely foreign and entirely disproportionate to how they should be, locked into place. All the questions and thoughts racing through her head seemed to flee, leaving only empty space in her mind. It felt fuzzy, like television static because she realized something, and it was the only thing she could focus on.

If she was standing in front of Kitty’s room, and the person who cleared their throat was directly behind her, then that means that person _was in Anne’s room._

“I, uh, think I have a theory about what happened,” said a voice that was oh-so-familiar to Anne, but was in a tone that didn’t match the voice at all. It was calm and level, even a little timid, but Anne was still certain it was a voice that she would never forget because it was _her own damn voice_.

Turning ever so slowly around, Anne kept her eyes closed tight until she was sure she had rotated 180 degrees. She took a second and a deep, shaky breath in before opening her eyes again.

Despite everything that had just occurred, part of Anne’s brain was convinced that someone else, anyone else, would be standing there. But alas, she couldn’t help but stare down…

…at her own body.

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!??!”

_Oh boy, this is gonna good._

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty intense, but after the first half of the next chapter it's gonna get really lighthearted and silly. lol


End file.
